Juliet's Fatefull Decision
by phoenix090590
Summary: After a horrible flying carpet crash Juliet must face the dicision to save Justin's life by turning him into a vampire. Please Review


Juliet's Fateful Decision

"I had fun tonight," I said to Justin, f"in all my 2500 years I've never been to see the Pyramids of Giza." "I thought you would like it Juliet," he said as he kissed me. It was the longest kiss we had ever had. Then suddenly the engine in the flying carpet gave out. We were falling at an incredible rate and gaining speed. We hit the ground faster than I had time to change into my bat form. Being a vampire I came out of the wreck unscathed, but Justin was unconscious. "Justin, wake up, JUSTIN," I cried but it did no good. Then we were surrounded by emergency wizards. "Everything is going to be all right," one of them said, "we've already contacted both of your parents and they'll be meeting us at the Egyptian wizard's hospital."

I met up with Mr. and Mrs. Russo at the hospital as well as my own parents. "Are you hurt? Where's Justin? Is he okay?" Mrs. Russo was very worried. Then one of the doctors came out of the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Russo and Juliet, will you come with me?" We went into a small, empty waiting room, and then the doctor spoke. "We have some of the best healers in the world, but Justin's injuries are too severe. We can extend his life to a week at best, but there is no possibility of him becoming conscious again. I'm truly sorry." The three of us started to cry.

I knew what I had to do. But would his parents let me. Justin was in really bad shape after the flying carpet crash, and no one could heal him, even with magic. I went to my parents to see what they would say. "Juliet I don't want another adolescent vampire in my house," daddy said "one vampire with raging hormones is enough." "Now listen Alucard Vanhuesen," my mother started, "if Justin were to become a vampire you could do guy things with him, you know, teach him what it means to be a vampire, be a role model." "You're right Cindy," dad said, "I've always wanted to be a role model, but listen Juliette you have to get Justin's Parents to agree, alright." "Yes dad," I answered.

Then Alex came to me and asked, "You can save my brother's life by turning him into one of you right? Well what are you waiting for? For him to die?" "I'm planning on it, but I have to get permission from your parents first" I said. "Screw my parents! I'll hex them so that they can't get in your way." "You're that willing to have Justin turned into a vampire?" I inquired. "I willing to do anything to save his life," she replied. "Calm down. Let me check with your parents first, and if they don't agree we'll go with your plan," I told her.

"No absolutely not!" Mr. Russo was furious, "How could you even suggest that?" "Listen, Jerry," Mrs. Russo said trying to calm him down, "this is his only shot for life. Sure it's not exactly what I would want, but it would mean he would get to live. Are you saying that you would rather see our son die than become something you don't like? He'd still be the same person, just with a different appetite, and Alucard can teach him how to control that." "Are you saying that you want our son to become a monster? No offense Juliette," I was taken aback by what Mr. Russo had said. _This is what he really thinks of me,_ I thought. I told them of Alex's plan. They were shocked to hear that their daughter would go to such lengths to save Justin. Even though he wasn't happy about it Mr. Russo agreed to let me save Justin.

I went into Justin's room, his blood smelled off because of the IV. I walked over to his side and kissed him. He didn't stir. I found the spot on his neck and I bit him. The taste of his blood was amazing, but I had to stop myself from drinking it. This was more difficult than I thought, but I succeeded.

A few minutes after the bite Justin began to flail from the pain. His screams were soundless, which was a sign that it was working that I had not been too late. He opened his eyes I could see that they were beginning to turn red (a temporary side effect). He finally settled down, and the heart monitor showed a flat line. The doctors came running in, and saw the bite mark. "What did you do?" one of them asked. I told them about how his family had agreed to let me turn him and that he'll wake up soon. I also instructed them to bring some blood as Justin would be thirsty when he woke.

Then a voiced called out, "Juliet." It was Justin's. I ran to his side and asked him how he was feeling. "Thirsty, and for some reason I am craving blood. What happened?" It took me an hour to explain to Justin the crash and the arguments I had to come up with the solution. "So you saved me. Thanks." And we kissed. We would be together forever and always.


End file.
